<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All For One by arixias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017771">All For One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixias/pseuds/arixias'>arixias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixias/pseuds/arixias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fateful encounter with the leader of four iconic brothers, you find yourself in the midst of a war between the Foot Clan and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey find themselves in a whole other war when they meet you, however- the war to win your heart. You find yourself unable to choose between the four of them, and they make a pact to allow you to be with all of them. However, when the quad becomes a quintuple, they have one more thing to worry about- keeping you safe in the midst of Shredder's wrath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Hint of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of New York glistened with rain from the aftermath of a storm, one that had surged for hours above the skyscrapers and apartments. It almost threatened to cut out half the power of Manhattan at its height, which had you sitting away from the one window in your studio apartment’s bedroom and trying to busy yourself from the crashing thunder and flickering lightning across the dark cloudy sky. You decided to water your plants around your home for the night, petting your cat’s head and nestling under a blanket with a cup of tea.</p><p>As you looked up at the now dying storm, you saw the tranquility that came after the destruction. You had been needing a night to clear your head, and tonight seemed like the perfect night to do that. So you got up and threw on an overcoat, slipping on your boots and stepping out.</p><p>Your key clung between your fingers in your pocket and the puddles sloshed under your boots as you made your way from the apartment building on 2nd Street and began to walk. It was well past evening by now and you hadn’t brought anything but your phone, so you couldn’t grab yourself a snack or coffee for the road. You slid your headphones in to drown out the remaining thunder and just began to walk at the pace of the soft music in your ears.</p><p>Suddenly, the energy around you had begun to change. You didn’t feel as safe and comforted by the post-storm atmosphere as you did when you first stepped out the door. You turned to head back but were met face to face with a figure in all black, a matching colored mask on your face.</p><p>You recognized them immediately as a member of the Foot Clan.</p><p>In that moment, you were lucky that you grabbed your non-slip boots last moment, because you hauled ass away from the figure that had just appeared behind you. Your fingers gripped the key tighter in your pocket, as well as your phone, just in case you happened to trip. The pumping of your own heart in your ears drowned out any of the storm’s remnants around you.</p><p>You ran until your body could carry you no longer. Unfortunately, this pinned you into an alleyway, blocked by one of those annoying privacy fences and a couple of industrial dumpsters.</p><p>You were trapped.</p><p>The Clan member stepped into the opening of the alleyway and was staring you down; they didn’t like how fast you’d run away from them. Soon enough, they took steps to advance towards you and you cowered as far back as you could into the alleyway.</p><p>You opened your mouth and cried for help, knowing damn well it was likely that no one would hear you, but you tried anyway.</p><p>Fortunately for you, someone had.</p><p>Leo was just on his way out from the lair. It was his night to patrol, but the storm had delayed him for a couple of hours. Now that it was subsiding, he was doing something that he enjoyed- jumping from rooftop to rooftop without a care in the world. For a moment.</p><p>As soon as the word “help” broke through the tranquility he felt in the air, Leo caught himself on a bit of scaffolding and paused. He was at the edge of a building adjacent from the alleyway you currently found yourself inhabiting with the Foot Clan member. The sound of metal escaped from behind Leo as he unsheathed one of his katanas and watched patiently as the scene unfolded.</p><p>A crack of lightning sent a scream from your lips. You were terrified for your life because you were literally being hunted down by a member of the Foot Clan.</p><p>Leo figured it was time for him to step in.</p><p>One, two, three steps was all it took for the one in blue to land in the alleyway behind the Foot Clan member. He grabbed them and twisted the both of them around so that he had the advantage against your assailant. He raised his katana and pressed it to the black cloth on the other’s chest, wanting only to scare them for the moment. “Back off,” he spoke sternly, “And go back to your master before I send you to your maker.”</p><p>That threat sent the Foot member flying, out of the alley and away. Another short kick of lightning sent a whimper from you, as you now sat on the floor of the alley and clutched your knees to your chest. You were definitely shaken up, and the stormy weather did not help.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” the other reassured you, taking a knee after sheathing his katana once more. “They’re not coming back any time soon. How about we get out of this rain, huh?”</p><p>You stood to your feet with his help. He stood well over six feet tall and you could tell immediately that there was no way he was human. Your shock over that had passed after seeing the way he dealt with the Foot Clan member. He obviously had a lot of experience in combat, and carried himself in a way that exuded confidence. He held his hand out to you, and you took it even though it was twice the size of your own. He led you to a ladder and turned his attention toward you. You were close enough to see the color of his eyes, a soft baby blue.</p><p>“Are- Are you okay with me picking you up?” He asked quietly, making sure to gauge your expression as he answered.</p><p>You nodded and replied quietly, “Sure, that’s fine. Do you think you could help me back to my apartment?”</p><p>Leo gave you a quiet nod and offered his whole arm out to you instead. It wrapped around you and he pulled you close to him and off the ground. With his free hand he made his ascent up the ladder, pulling himself to the roof. “I would offer to let you run with me- a fun chase sort of thing to blow off your adrenaline- but it’s pretty slippery out because of the rain. So… Do you mind if I just carry you there?”</p><p>A smile spread across your features as you took in what the other was saying. This man- this- what was he? You found yourself so curious just to learn everything about him, for some odd reason. He intrigued you.</p><p>“Sure, you can carry me,” You replied with a soft tone. “O-Oh, I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Do you mind telling me yours?”</p><p>Leo ended up smiling as well, enthralled by the thought that anyone would want to actually carry a conversation with him. “Well it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N) (L/N). I’m Leonardo Hamato, but you can just call me Leo.”</p><p>You’d run in the total opposite way from your apartment; that inconvenience worked in your favor, however, because it gave you double the time to talk to Leo and learn about him. He told you what he, and his three brothers, considered themselves; teenage mutant ninja turtles.</p><p>“There’s four of you?” You spoke out with a laugh, leaning into him. “That’s crazy. Do they all look like you?”</p><p>“In the sense that we’re all really tall and green? Yeah,” Leo replied with a laugh. “We’re pretty diverse everywhere else, and our masks are different colors so-” he paused. “Honestly, I’m not sure. It’s just always been like that. I’m blue, Donnie is purple, Raph is red and Mikey is yellow.” </p><p>You nodded in understanding and thought about it for a moment. “And… You’re all named after renaissance artists?”</p><p>Leo nodded to that as well. “Yeah. Kind of interesting, huh? I’m not sure why we’re named like that either.”</p><p>Your apartment building became visible before long, and Leo smirked with the thought of something… Daring. “Which floor are you on?” He asked. Once you replied that you lived on the fifth floor and pointed out which window, Leo got to work, climbing balcony after balcony until he reached the fifth one and dropped you off on it. You let out a laugh just as he did, and he couldn’t stop a goofy smile from infecting his face. “That was a lot more fun than just dropping you off, huh?” When you nodded, he gave another breathy laugh. “Well… Thanks for letting me take you home, (Y/N).”</p><p>“No, thank you,” you replied sincerely while putting your hand on top of his. “You turned what could have been a terribly bad night for me into, well, a night that I won’t forget in the best way possible.”</p><p>Leo’s smile never left his face.</p><p>“I hope I see you around again, (Y/N),” he replied while moving to head down. You called his name and it made him look up immediately.</p><p>Your smile calmed him slightly. “I want to see more of you too, Leo. If I’m not working, I’m here. I don’t work the weekends.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding, the one in blue moved down a balcony before flipping off onto a roof nearby. You watched him flip and jump his way across buildings, and when he was a good distance away whooped happily. You laughed and shook your head, moving inside of your apartment and greeting your cat once more. After that excitement, you sipped your now lukewarm tea before dumping it down your sink in the kitchenette and then moving back to your bedroom. Once your head hit the pillow, you were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Splash of Purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For almost a week after meeting Leo, you had seen little to no activity from him or his three brothers, as he claimed. You’d begun to wonder if it were just a dream, or if you really met that blue turtle who saved you from a member of the Foot Clan. You just tried to go on with life as normal after that encounter, but something in the back of your mind kept drawing you to certain places and things, maybe connected to those four mysterious turtles.</p><p>One night, you were out late working. It was dark, so you took the main roads to walk home to your apartment. The last thing you wanted to happen was another Foot Clan attack. You had headphones in, listening to a new album from your favorite artist. These alone times after work were some of your favorite.</p><p>A bright flash of green got you to look up, and you saw something dart behind a cover on one of the roofs.</p><p>Curiosity overwhelmed you and you jogged across the street, gripping one of the safety ladders and climbing up to the roof. You had some sort of newfound confidence over things relating to Leo saving you, like climbing and heights. You hoisted yourself up, and saw whatever you had seen again moving away from you. You could almost make out someone talking, and you were sure it was either Leo again, or one of his brothers.</p><p>The fact that they were running away from you made you think it was a brother. You remembered what Leo had told you about him and his brothers. “I’m blue, Donnie is purple, Raph is red and Mikey is yellow.”</p><p>The figure continued to move away, but you pursued. You were much slower than the other, considering that you couldn’t nimbly leap across rooftops as they could.</p><p>“Hey!” You called out, getting yourself to a flattop before long and trying to catch your breath. “Stop, please. Are… Are you related to Leo?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing his brother’s name, Donnie stopped and turned to look at you. He looked almost identical to Leo, but was noticeably taller, the tallest of the quads. He had on a thick pair of glasses, bound by tape at the center. Attached to him were multitudes of hand-made gadgets and tools, and a bo staff was strapped to the back of his shell with a peculiar tip to the end of it.</p><p>“You- You’re a human. How do you know Leo?” He asked with his voice laced in uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if you were serious or not, but it was too familiar for him to let go.</p><p>“He saved me about a week ago. He told me about some of his brothers. Are you Donatello?” You asked while moving closer to the taller turtle.</p><p>Upon hearing your story, he seemed to relax. “Y-Yeah. That’s me. I’m sorry for running away from you, (Y/N), I was scared of getting caught.”</p><p>You sat down a bit of a ways from him and smiled. “You know my name? Did Leo talk about me?”</p><p>“Oh, he wouldn’t shut up about you. It got annoying, really,” he spoke bluntly while sitting down, pressing some buttons and disabling half of the gadgets on him. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at his comment and leaned back on the ledge of the roof. “So, you came into contact with the Foot Clan, huh? They’ve been getting out of hand, which is why we’ve been above ground more often.”</p><p>“Above ground?” You repeated while pulling your knees to your chest, looking up at Donnie intently.</p><p>He nodded and continued, “Well, we live underground. Technically, we live in the sewers, b-but it’s not so bad there! Mikey’s really livened the place up.” Donnie looked at you and continued to ramble on, “he loves to go find old abandoned things and he’s filled a whole wall with trashed car plates.”</p><p>“Is it… Because of how you all are?” You asked quietly while looking up at him. “That you can’t live somewhere above ground, I mean.” Donnie’s nod was the only thing to answer you and he turned back to his tools. You could tell he was very socially adept, and he had trouble with eye contact. It was either because he didn’t trust you as much as his brothers, or he had something else going on. You weren’t one to judge; you had your own fair share of problems. Everyone does.</p><p>“What all did Leo say about me?” You pondered curiously, more aloud to yourself than anything.</p><p>“Well, he wouldn’t stop bragging about the fact that he was the first of us to talk to a human. And he told us how attractive he thought you were, and all of that sappy romantic junk,” he continued while leaning his back on the ledge as well. When he started to get intensely focused, his tongue moved across his top lip.</p><p>You laughed a bit and felt yourself getting flustered. “Well I’m surprised he didn’t come to see me afterwards.”</p><p>“Well, our father kept us busy this week. I finally got some time alone- I’m really supposed to be patrolling right now,” Donnie explains with a wink and a smile. “I’ll get back to it, don’t worry.”</p><p>You found yourself snickering a bit more and smiling at the one in purple. “Well, maybe I should just leave you be,” you teased while getting up.</p><p>“Hang on!” he retorted while grabbing your arm and pulling you back. It was obvious that both you nor him were prepared for the strength he had, as it sent you flying into him. Both of you sat there for a moment, unable to move, but finally you regained the consciousness and strength to climb off of him. “Woah. I’m so sorry,” he replied quickly while sitting up. “You’re not hurt, are you?”</p><p>All you could manage to do was laugh and shake your head. “No, no, I’m fine Donnie. Man, all of you have… Like, superhuman strength. It’s a little scary, but cool.”</p><p>He laughed with you and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. You realized that he had a small tooth gap between his two front teeth. “You can thank the mutagen for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mutagen?” you pondered while sitting closer to listen to him. “What’s that supposed to be, some kind of drink?”</p><p>Donnie let another laugh escape from him and he sat down to explain. “No, mutagen is a bit more complicated than that. See, there were these scientists, a while ago. Did you ever hear of TCRI?” </p><p>“I… I think so. They used to work here in New York, didn’t they?” You followed up with a quiet nod.</p><p>He nodded with you and continued. He watched your expression, wanting to make sure that he was making sense to you. “Well, they- They made this sort of concoction. It was supposed to have healing powers, to stop chemical raids and attacks of that sort. It was put into us, when we were test subjects, and it made us into this.”</p><p>“So it… Mutated you. That makes sense,” you continued while smiling. He smiled even wider, happy that he was finally speaking in a way that didn’t confuse anyone, like he constantly confused his brothers. “You’re incredibly smart. All of this stuff you have, did you make it?”</p><p>“I did!” he chimed excitedly, starting to go on a tangent of everything he had made. You tried your best to follow along with what he was saying, but it sounded like he was speaking a whole different language. “And I added an electrical receptor on the end of my bo staff, and it’s not just handy for melee combat, it’s also able to jumpstart any type of electrical unit I choose.”</p><p>“You… Put a taser on the end of your stick?” You asked while tilting your head.</p><p>“Essentially.”</p><p>It wasn’t until the sun began to rise over the skyline of New York that the two of you realized how much time you had actually killed together. Donnie checked the time on his watch and it confirmed his suspicions; the two of you spent the whole night talking. Well, actually, it was mostly Donnie talking.</p><p>“Would you mind if I walked you home?” the one in purple asked with a quiet smile thrown your direction.</p><p>“I’d love that.”</p><p>Donatello walked you home, being carefully to help you through alleys and corners to make sure he wasn’t seen specifically. Soon, you were in the alleyway behind your apartment complex and he smiled down at you. He was understandably much taller than you; he almost towered over you like a shadow. “Well, we’re here, right? I’d better get going before the sun rises fully. Thanks for chatting with me!”</p><p>You smiled at him and waved as he walked down the alleyway. He continuously looked back at you, even giving you a shy smile and a wave. When he thought you were out of earshot, he mumbled a soft “Leo was right, they’re so pretty” before pulling up a manhole cover and disappearing.</p><p>You smiled at his compliment and turned to head back inside of your apartment building for the- well, not night anymore, but morning now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>